Encased in a Nut
by cappychan
Summary: NaruHina NarutoxHinata Drabbleish ONE-SHOT Confessions from a certain whiskered blonde to his sweet blue beauty whose with doggie breath. Slight cursing. Cheezy but good. R&R Flame me!


A/N: Yeah it's me again. I'm gonna write about NaruHina since I am a huge supporter. No pros or past time skip stuff, just right smack dab in the middle. Hinata is basically going out with Kiba since Naruto has rejected her many times and Naruto finally mans up and tells her how he feels. It's called 'Encased in a Nut' because his love is encased in him, and he's the nut. Enjoy. R&R! Sorry for any OOCness and Cheeziness. Just to tell you, I have nothing against Kiba! It was what Naruto was thinking. So don't hate me, hate him. Just Kidding!

Encased in a Nut

The fox faced blonde watched his love stalker cling to his rival, the dog boy. Well, she wasn't his love stalker anymore, since he had given up on her. He felt like an idiot for letting her go. He grumbled and growled under his breath, turning away, feeling sick by watching this bull. He trudged in the dirt, hands in pocket, hood up, the basic despair and moody type of look, back to his empty apartment.

Kicking the door closed, the young blonde fell face first into the bed. He turned over, seeing her face over and over again. How could he be such a fool and let her go away?

"Nyaa! I have to get her back." He muttered under his breath, tossing his sweaty, train-drenched sweatshirt into the laundry chute. Grabbing yet another sweatshirt, that was somewhat cleaner, the whiskered blonde jogged out of his one room apartment, pulling the sleeves over his arms.

Roaming the busied streets, searching every face and every laugh for his blue beauty, he was in no luck. Until, a shy giggle pierced his ears. The blonde shuddered and turned around, to see the hideous couple clinging to each other. That should've been him! The blonde growled his signature growl and watched from the backgrounds, leaning casually on a brick building, for her Prince Jackass to leave.

Waiting for what seemed like forever, the streets thinned and he could see her standing there waiting patiently for her Prince Jackass to come out of the bathroom. It was his chance. The blonde rushed to his love, hair whipping his face feeling burned, he stopped into from of her. His hair whisked in front of his face, making the blue haired girl blush slightly, pulling her sleeve up to her face. She was showing no interest. No, she was trying to _hide _showing interest.

The blonde rolled his eyes nonchalantly, smirking at her failed attempt. He grabbed her by the sleeve, pulling his soon to be love by his side.

"W-where a-are we g-going? I-I h-have to g-get back t-to K-k--" She stuttered, whispering the rest to herself. The boy looked behind himself to see her red face. When they were out of sight of the town, not wanting his words to leak and taint the town, the blonde stopped in front of the gates of the village. Pulling his wonder behind the red beam, he stared into her light lavender eyes, beginning to become lost.

When he was sure that it was right, he parted his lips to speak.

"I ... Don't know how to put this... but I think I'm in l–-" The words rolled off his tongue as he paused, staring back at her, nervous to go on.

"I-in w-what?" She asked, pressuring him to go on. He swallowed the lump of words in his throat and looked away, closing his eyes not wanting to see her face after he spoke the words.

"Love." He finished his sentence. Nothing came from her, except her constant breathing and steady heartbeat. He looked back at her and to his surprise, she was smiling. Smiling her gracious smile!

"I-I l-love y-you t-too." She finally replied. The lavender eyed wonder pulled enough courage out of herself and began to go for him. She felt like kissing him would seal the deal, but a warm finger was placed upon her lips in stead of his.

"You still have doggie over there." He said with a twinkle in his eyes and smirk, she giggled shyly.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets, starting to walk away.

"O-of c-course." The girl said before following him back into the village.

END


End file.
